


I didn't know you liked that kind of thing,Boss

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Singled Out, First Time, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: I won't give away too much but this much I can tell: Tony and Gibbs chase a suspect :-)





	I didn't know you liked that kind of thing,Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is a little fanfiction I wrote for kaylashay81. She gave me the prompt and my muse struck full force today.lol. I'm not complaining though and if anybody else wants a fic, feel free to contact me. I only write NCIS though since it's the only fandom in which I know my way around the characters.lol  
  
The story is not really tied to the ep. "Singled out", but I had to choose one where Ziva is pretty new to the team to make it work. You'll understand as you read :-)  


* * *

“Federal Agents! Freeze!” Gibbs shouted at their suspect, gun drawn just as Tony who was standing next to him. 

When the young man, they were about to bring into custody started running Tony had to sigh internally. It was ironic really. How could it be that one word alone made for such a contrary reaction to the initial request? Still they had not time for such musings. Tony started his pursuit only a second later and Gibbs was not far behind. 

They always worked well together as a team, Tony found. That was also the reason why he was glad to be paired up with Gibbs today and not with McGee. He liked the man, he really did but sometimes he was just so god damn annoying when he spoke geek, which no one but Abby would understand… Internally he shook his head at himself. Like he didn’t know the other reason why he liked being paired up with the older man running behind him. But he still didn’t have time contemplating his feelings and resolutely concentrated his focus on their suspect.

They were quickly approaching a more crowded area of town and there was always the possibility of a hostage situation. The gun, their suspect had in his right hand didn’t bode well and when he turned around to see how far behind his pursuers were, he stopped and drew his gun point black at the two Federal Agents. 

There were only two possibilities Tony calculated: either they stopped two and Smith could take somebody hostage or he could just continue, tackle the other man and trust Gibbs to have his six and shoot when necessary. Like he really needed to think for a second about what to do. 

Not slowing down a bit Tony did a tackle that would make the best NFL players proud and threw himself on top of their suspect. He winced at the impact, only slightly cushioned by Smith and could hear Gibbs shouting behind him

“God damnit, Tony!” the second Tony took to focus on his boss instead of Smith and it was then that the man underneath him somehow got hold of his weapon again and a wrestling match ensued.

_Good God, how could he have been so stupid_ , Tony thought as Smith got the upper hand and a shot was fired.

 

The moment Tony didn’t stop, but continued running to catch Smith, Gibbs knew that there was no way this day could end well. 

He _hated_ when Tony was in one of his reckless moods but then again, wasn’t he always? Today just seemed more extreme than other days and the way Tony played with his life made Gibbs seriously consider whether his subordinate had a death wish. 

He had secretly been happy to let Ziva work with McGee for a change. He knew it was necessary for him to get an idea about Ziva’s methods and working habits. He had to know what she could do and didn’t know yet to train her accordingly. Granted, she was easy to work with, if a bit too uptight and her colloquialisms, that went more wrong than right had him cracking up internally more often than not. 

But she wasn’t Tony.

It had been nice to work with the younger man. He always had his six, could follow his lead easily when it came to interrogations or interviews and knew when to be funny and upbeat but also when to keep his mouth shut.

_And he’s very easy on the eyes_ ; the (un)helpful little voice in his head reminded him once more. He usually was pretty good at ignoring or squashing it completely. Today _wasn’t_ one of those days. Maybe it was because of Tony’s choice of wardrobe because it should be forbidden look that good in black denims. Maybe it was the younger man’s cologne, that tickled his nose in the most enticing way. But it could also always be Tony’s bright smile, that made his stomach do the funniest things.

Not that he would ever admit to any of these things!

When they both took of to follow their running suspect, he already had a feeling this wouldn’t end good. 

When he saw Tony continuing his pursuit instead of stopping like any other sane person on the planed would have, he wanted to smack his head more than ever. _Hard!_

When he heard the shot and then Tony’s painful groan he just wanted to kiss the younger man for all it was worth.

 

 

The pain he shooting through his arm felt like liquid fire. It burned and made him gasp for air. With the last of his remaining power, he punched Smith and the man went out like a light. _Well, I should have done that right at the beginning then_ , he thought wryly.

Wincing and suppressing a pained groan he cuffed their now unconscious suspect and sat back heavily on his haunches. He didn’t need to look at his arm to know that the bullet had done some serious damage. The pain that slowly threatened to overwhelm him was all he needed as indication.

It was then that he heard foot steps coming closer and he knew it was Gibbs. The steps weren’t heavy but purposeful and straight forward. Just like Gibbs himself.

“Got him, Boss.” Tony smiled at his superior and he wondered whether it looked as forced as it felt.  
“I can see that, Tony, I’m not blind.” was the harsh reply and Tony’s shoulders slumped in response

He knew that the stunt wasn’t one of his best but it had gotten them their suspect. Yeah, he had been hit but it felt more like a graze than a through and through bullet wound. He had had enough of those to draw that kind of conclusion. 

That didn’t make it hurt any less though and he hissed sharply as Gibbs pressed his jacket against the profusely bleeding wound. Tony contented himself with drawing shallow breaths in a futile attempt to lessen the pain marginally.

It was only then that he realized that Ziva and McGee had arrived. They looked out of place, as if they didn’t exactly know what to do. Gibbs’s gruff voice got them going again.

“Book him. And while you’re at it, add attempted murder of a federal agent to his charges!” was all he said but Ziva and McGee knew when to stay silent and just follow an order. Especially when one of the team was hurt. They knew Gibbs well enough, not to antagonize him then.

Tony watched with minor to major satisfaction as Smith was dragged to the car and driven to HQ where a holding cell was waiting for him. His thoughts about Smith’s immediate future took a hike though when Gibbs pressed down on his wound again to stench the blood flow.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the ER.” He ordered but helped Tony getting up.  
“Thanks Boss, but I don’t think that’s necessary. I let Ducky look at it. I have to finish my report and paperwork.” Tony pointed out. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience to Gibbs and driving to the hospital to get him checked out was definitely going to take some time.

“We are going to the hospital, Tony!” Gibbs almost hissed and the young man walking next to him knew better than to disagree when his boss was in that mood. He just nodded his consent and let himself be lead to the passenger side of the car. 

Usually he would have protested but the light-headed feeling grew worse by the second and he had the distinct feeling that he wouldn’t be walking anymore, if it wasn’t for Gibbs’s help. 

Taking a seat without making a fool of himself had never been more a challenge.

That was until he tried fastening his seatbelt.

He blushed with humiliation when Gibbs bent over him to help him. Tony’s arm was definitely out of commission and he positively hated the feeling of helplessness that always came with an injury of that sort. He was _sure_ it wasn’t even through and through. That didn’t make it hurt any less though and he braced himself for a lot of throwing around. There was no way for him to hold on to the “Oh Shit”-handle while Gibbs was driving. 

Gibbs however just sat there and stared straight ahead instead of starting the car. The silence was tense, bordering on uncomfortable and Tony felt how his body slowly started to shut down. It would only be a matter of time until he passed out. It was then that the older man finally spoke.

“Next time you pull a stunt like that, I’ll cuff you to your bed!” 

With the last of his power, Tony managed to answer. “I didn’t know you liked that kind of thing, Boss.” He lost consciousness a second later and didn’t notice Gibbs looking him over with a worried glance.

“You have no idea, Tony. No idea what or whom I like.”

 

 

Waking up, was fairly disconcerting this time, Tony decided. Darkness wasn’t really supposed to tilt but he took it in stride. After having opened his eyes the feeling grew marginally better but the dizziness remained.

Looking around he took in his surroundings. He clearly was in a hospital. The walls were whiter than snow, the smell of antiseptic assaulted his senses and the different sounds he could make out in his immediate vicinity did nothing for the head ache he had somehow gotten between passing out and regaining consciousness. 

What surprised him however was Gibbs sitting in a chair next to the bed he was lying in.  
“Hey boss. How long was I out?” He asked tentatively  
“Almost 2 hours. The doc said you lost a lot of blood. 13 stitches to close the wound properly.”  
“Oh.” Tony didn’t really know what to say and didn’t want to give his boss ammunition to deliver the overdue reprimand anytime sooner than absolutely necessary.  
“Yeah, ‘oh’. What were you _thinking_ for God’s sake? Or were you thinking at all?” the harsh question hit harder than Tony anticipated. He turned his head to face the wall but otherwise stayed quiet.

The silence stretched again and it was all Tony could do to keep from squirming.   
“I’m sorry,” he finally conceded and closed his eyes. He could literally feel the blush coming on.   
Still facing the wall he only heard the chair scraping over the floor as Gibbs got up. 

Therefore it took him completely by surprise when Gibbs gently but purposefully grabbed his chin to turn Tony’s face in his direction.

The hungry and possessive kiss came even more surprising, though.

It was all wet and slick tongues and soft and needy whimpers. When Gibbs finally gentled the kiss progressively to end it with a chaste kiss upon Tony’s now swollen lips, his eyes were glowing with protectiveness and… care.

“I didn’t know you liked that kind of thing, Boss.” Tony mumbled again, smiling softly at Gibbs.

The head smack didn’t really surprise him and he leant up again to resume the kissing, he was sure he would never get enough of.

The End

Tell me what you think :-)


End file.
